onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 594
Chapter 594 is titled "Message". Cover Page Garp and Sengoku are enjoying themselves eating rice crackers. Garp is stacking them on a little table, creating a structure, and Sengoku's goat is chewing on paper. Short Summary Luffy's recent actions are revealed: he infiltrated Marineford again with Rayleigh and Jinbe and rang the Ox Bell to signal his crew about something. Sengoku and Garp step down from their positions before World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong, with the Fleet Admiral recommending Aokiji as his successor. The whereabouts of many Supernovas are revealed. Long Summary In Mary Geoise, the Five Elders are talking about Luffy's actions. They wondered about Luffy's connection to Rayleigh and regretted about making Jinbe a Shichibukai. They also speak about Blackbeard taking out one of the Supernovas, and that only the Yonko and the remains of the Whitebeard Pirates are capable of preventing his progression. They discuss about replacing the three Shichibukai that were lost (Jinbe, Teach, and Moria). In the same place, World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong talks to Sengoku about his and Garp's "holding back" in Marine ranks. The now former Fleet Admiral Sengoku recommends Admiral Aokiji as his successor. In Marineford, which is being rebuilt, Aokiji and Smoker are talking first about Luffy's actions, and later about Smoker's possible new employment in a New World Marine base, G-5, which is said to be full of problems. The Commodore's wish to be transferred there stems from his will to chase Luffy. In the medical center, a doctor informs Koby that what he heard during the battle was surely Haki. Finally, it is revealed what Luffy has done by Brannew: he came with Jinbe and Rayleigh to Marineford. The trio stole a Marine ship and circled around Marineford. Luffy proceeds to enter the plaza alone to ring the Ox Bell 16 times, with many photographers taking his picture to put in their newspapers including one that reveals Luffy getting a new tattoo much like Ace's tattoo. Brannew interprets these acts as a declaration of war. In the New World, on an unnamed island, Kid and his crew are talking about Luffy's behavior. Killer tells the others about the symbolic meaning it has for the Marines, being rung 8 times to conclude the previous year and another 8 times for the start of the next year. Kid then wonders if Luffy is saying that he will make the new era himself. Outside their camp there are a lot of captured and defeated men, who are then killed and crucified by Kid using his Devil Fruit power. The Supernova laughed about their low strength and their desire to go back home after their total defeat. Somewhere else, also in the New World, Capone Bege's ship is pulled towards the sky by a strange structure, similar to a dark globe, with what looks like rocky formations protruding from it. Back in the Grand Line, Luffy is traveling on a Kuja ship with Jinbe and Rayleigh, hoping that his crewmates understood the message he sent them by ringing the Ox Bell. On the various islands they were sent to, all of them (except for Zoro) apparently understand what he wanted them to know. In the meantime, in Foodvalten, Hawkins and his crew are confronting Brownbeard and his men. The Supernova casually angers Brownbeard asking what his name is. Hawkins ignores Brownbeard's mumbling about his glory. He unsheathes his sword and prepares to fight. The last Supernova shown is Urouge with his crew for the first time not having his trademark smile, unable to dock their ship on an island in the New World because of the continuous lightning being emitted from it. A smaller vessel approaches them, with an old woman offering to give them some umbrellas. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *According to the Five Elders, one of The Eleven Supernovas has fallen prey to Blackbeard. It's revealed to be Jewelry Bonney in the following chapter. *Kong makes his first full appearance. *Garp and Sengoku resigned from the Marines. *Koby is revealed to have his Haki awakened. It is also revealed that Haki is used by all vice admirals. *It is revealed in the newspaper article that Luffy returned to Marineford with Jinbe and Rayleigh to ring the Ox Bell. *In the photo, Luffy appears with a new tattoo on his right arm. *All of Luffy's crewmembers apparently understood the mysterious message Luffy sent them with the Ox Bell's ringing (with the exception of Zoro, who was still trying to figure it out). *This is the first time that all of the Straw Hats appeared in the same chapter together outside of a flashback since they were separated by Kuma. *In comparison to the New World, the first half of the Grand Line is called a "Paradise". Characters : first introduction : members leaving posts : first appearance Trivia * In this chapter Pandaman makes a cameo: his head can be seen in the picture on the newspaper behind Brannew's finger. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 594 it:Capitolo 594 es:Capítulo 594